the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Harrison
Stephanie Harrison is a character in The Axe Murderer series, who appears as a supporting character in The Axe Murderer 2 and Ormiston, the protagonist in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme and the tritagonist in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter. Stephanie is the sister of protagonist/antihero Callum Harrison and the mother of Charlotte and a recurring target of The Axe Murderer. Biography ''The Axe Murderer 2'' In March 2006 Stephanie is held hostage at her home along with her husband by the serial killer The Axe Murderer, who uses her to threaten her brother Callum. When Callum is tracked down by their cousin Sharon Dark, they head to Stephanie's apartment and Callum guns down the Killer, who is then revealed to being Sharon's father John. Paramedics arrive to attend to Stephanie and her husband, the latter whom was nailed to a wall by the Killer. ''Ormiston'' Six-months following the hostage incident, Stephanie is left home alone when her husband goes away on a business trip. While sleeping the night he went away, a figure breaks into her house and kidnaps her, taking Stephanie to a shack in a woodland. Her kidnapper turns out to be none other than Sharon, who is now allied with her father (who survived the gunshot) and kidnapped Stephanie in order for her to be sacrificed by a cult known as the Ormiston Order. During the night Stephanie manages to untie herself and tries to escape, but John flies after her, grabs Stephanie and brings her back to the shack. She is then slapped by Sharon, then trussed up and gagged and locked in a cupboard. Callum manages to track her location at the shack and finds Stephanie alone. He saves her and they alert the police, who arrest the Order members (except Sharon who manages to evade capture). In-between Ormiston & The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme Stephanie reunited with her husband and they later had a daughter together who they named Charlotte. At some point from 2007 to 2018, Stephanie ended up being widowed when her husband died of unknown causes. ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' ''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' Stephanie became a target by the Killer and the Order for the fourth time, this time around she was planned to be used in a ritual along with her niece Madison in order for the Order to induct John's son Dylan into their cult. At the climax Stephanie teams up with Thomas Wilson to rescue Madison and Dylan while Callum kills the remaining cult members and fights off with John, which results in them going down in a fiery blaze and ending the Ormiston Order (for now). ''The Christmas Murderer'' Following the events of The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter, Stephanie remarried, this time to Thomas. Personality Trivia *Stephanie appears mostly as the Damsel in Distress in almost all her appearances in The Axe Murderer stories, although she does manage to hold her own against the villain in The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter and assists Thomas Wilson in rescuing her niece. List of appearances Canon *''The Axe Murderer 2'' (first appearance) *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' *''The Axe Murderer: Final Chapter'' *''The Christmas Murderer'' (2015 story) Non-canon *''The Christmas Murderer (2006 story) *''The Christmas Murderer Part 2 *''Ormiston 2'' Info Name: Stephanie Ann Harrison First appearance: The Axe Murderer 2 Status: Alive Birth: 1984 Age: 35 (as of 2019) Parents: Unknown Sibling(s): Callum Harrison Spouse(s): Unnamed husband (deceased), Thomas Wilson Children: Charlotte Harrison Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:The Axe Murderer